1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that has a photographic mode automatic selecting apparatus which selects a photographic mode from a plurality of photographic modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera, especially a single-lens reflex camera which is currently available, has a plurality of programmed exposure modes. In such a camera, a photographer has been required to select an exposure mode in which the appropriate shutter speed and aperture value are set according to the conditions of objects to be photographed. The selection can be made by push button or rotative switch.
In any selecting operation, until now, the conventional camera has required the photographer to perform such an operation by himself, and the photographer feels it is a nuisance to perform such an operation. In addition, when the selection is carried out, the re-performing of the selection is sometimes required due to a change in conditions of the object, etc. The re-performance of the operation is very troublesome, which further hinders the ability of the photographer to take photos quickly.
Also, although the photographer may ordinarily be satisfied with the mode being automatically selected by the photographic mode automatic selecting apparatus, he or she may prefer to select a photographic mode through a manual operation. If a photographic mode other than the one the photographer selected manually is automatically selected by the photographic mode automatic selecting apparatus, he or she may find their ability to take desired photographs hindered. The operation of a switch to change between a manual selection mode and an automatic selection mode may also prove troublesome and cost the photographer a photo opportunity.
In order to obtain the photographic conditions, photometric operations and automatic focusing operations must be executed. These operations are executed when the photographer depresses the shutter button halfway. Then, in order to confirm the selected photographic mode, the photographer is required to depress the shutter button halfway. However, he or she may accidentally fully depress the shutter button, resulting in an unexpected exposure.